ONLY LOVE CAN HURT LIKE THIS
by fifioluluge
Summary: Sehun hanya seorang kekasih gelap alias selingkuhan Luhan. Sehun tahu Luhan tidak pernah mencintainya seperti Ia mencintai Luhan. Luhan akan menikah dengan Kris. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun? Memperjuangkan cintanya atau malah melepaskannya? HUNHAN/KRISHAN. YAOI.


**ONLY LOVE CAN HURT LIKE THIS**

Summary : Sehun hanya seorang kekasih gelap alias selingkuhan Luhan. Sehun tahu Luhan tidak pernah mencintainya seperti Ia mencintai Luhan. Luhan akan menikah dengan Kris. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun? Memperjuangkan cintanya atau malah melepaskannya?

.

Main Pair : HunHan

Other Pair : KrisHan, KrisTao, HunBaek

Genre : Romance/Hurt dikit doang

Rated : T lah ya

.

 **Anyyeong chingudeullll….**

 **Saya balik lagi nih bawa FF baru kkkk…**

 **Semoga bisa dinikmati, walaupun FFnya abal dan ceritanya pasaran hehehe…**

 **Judulnya terinspirasi dari lagu hehehe**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya oke?**

.

Perjodohan.

Satu kata sialan yang membuat Luhan merasakan betapa sakitnya jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

Luhan benci perjodohan. Bukan. Bukan karena dia tidak suka diatur. Luhan adalah seorang anak yang penurut dan berbakti kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagian appa dan eommanya. Namun tidak untuk kali ini.

Ini semua karena Luhan jatuh cinta pada Kris, namja tampan blasteran yang dijodohkan dengannya. Seharusnya ini hal yang membahagiakan bagi Luhan karena Ia bisa menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Namun rasanya berbalik menyakitkan karena Kris tidak membalas perasaannya dengan terang-terangan.

Luhan sangat ingat Kris langsung mengatakan penolakan padanya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Dengar Luhan, aku tidak pernah menginginkan perjodohan ini. Aku hanya melakukannya demi keuntungan perusahaan. Jadi, kau tidak usah berharap lebih. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain." Bisik Kris saat Luhan mencoba menyapanya pertama kali.

Telak. Kalimat itu tepat memukul ulu hatinya yang paling dalam. Kris yang membuatnya begini. Kris yang membuatnya memberi kesan bahwa cinta adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

.

.

"Luhan, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Heechul, eomma Luhan saat melihat anaknya memakai setelan jas lengkap di Minggu pagi seperti ini.

"Ada yang harus ku kerjakan di kantor."

"Mintalah Kris untuk mengantarmu. Kau harus lebih sering pergi dengannya. Pernikahan kalian tinggal menghitung bulan, sayang."

"Ne, Eomma." jawab Luhan sekedarnya.

Ya benar. Di usianya yang baru 21, Luhan sudah memimpin sebuah perusahaan gadget terbesar di Asia Tenggara. Sifatnya yang tekun dan penuh ambisi membuatnya dengan mudah menempati posisi tersebut.

Tak sedikit yeoja maupun namja yang kagum padanya. Selain kecakapannya dalam memimpin dan memajukan perusahaan, Luhan memiliki wajah yang rupawan. Bisa dibilang cantik namun terkadang juga bisa tampan. Dan Kris adalah namja paling beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan Luhan. Tapi Kris tidak pernah menyadarinya. Kris tidak pernah melihat Luhan seperti orang lain melihatnya.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?" Tanya eomma Luhan saat anaknya selesai sarapan.

"Hmm, dia akan datang sebentar lagi eomma."

Luhan berkali-kali melihat jam di tangannya. Namun Kris belum datang juga.

"Eomma, sepertinya ak…"

"Maaf saya terlambat. Jalanan sangat macet." Potong Kris yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aigoo, Kau ini semakin tampan saja. Tak apa, lagipula Luhan tidak sedang buru-buru. Iya kan, Lu?" balas Eomma Luhan sambil tersenyum pada Kris.

"Ne." jawab Luhan sambil menunduk.

Luhan tidak mau. Tidak akan mau lagi menatap Kris karena jantungnya selalu berdebar saat dia melakukan itu. Walaupun Kris selalu memberinya tatapan tajam, tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin berdebar.

.

Dalam mobil, tidak ada sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibir Luhan maupun Kris. Hening. Sangat hening sampai detak jatung Luhan yang berdebar kencang mungkin bisa didengar oleh Kris.

"Luhan, kau masih ingat yang kukatakan waktu itu kan?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Hah?" ujar Luhan tidak mengerti.

Kris tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya tepat 100 meter sebelum sampai di kantor Luhan.

"Aku tidak suka padamu. Jadi, ku harap kau menghilangkan perasaanmu jika tidak ingin terluka." Jelas Kris sejelas-jelasnya.

.

DEG

.

Ini penolakan kedua. Kenapa dia mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas membuat Luhan tertohok berkali-kali.

Dan bukankah Kris terlalu percaya diri? Luhan tidak pernah mengatakan Ia menyukai Kris bahkan untuk sekedar menunjukannya pun dia tidak berani. Jadi, dari mana asal hipotesis kalau Luhan menyukai Kris? Apa terlihat sangat jelas? Mana mungkin?

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?" Tanya Luhan yang merasa sakit mendengar penolakan terhadap hal yang bahkan belum jelas kebenarannya.

"Maksudku sudah jelas kan? Jadi sekarang kau bisa turun karena aku tidak ingin membuang waktukku yang berharga hanya untuk orang sepertimu!" balas Kris dengan dingin membuat hati Luhan yang sudah retak menjadi hancur berkeping-keping.

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, cairan bening itu turun dengan derasnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Luhan langsung turun dan membanting pintu mobil Kris.

Kris langsung melajukan mobilnya tanpa peduli sedikitpun dengan keadaan Luhan.

' _Ada apa dengannya? Hiks… Kenapa dia sangat membenciku? Hiks… Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padanya? Hiks… Mungkin iya hiks jika jatuh cinta padanya dianggap sebagai sebuah kesalahan_.'

.

Luhan memilih naik taksi untuk sampai di kantornya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir setega itu Kris menurunkannya di tengah jalan.

Luhan tidak meminta banyak. Karena Luhan tidak ingin terlalu berharap. Sepertinya membuat Kris jatuh cinta padanya adalah hal mustahil. Jadi Ia hanya meminta agar Kris setidaknya bisa bersikap baik padanya sebagai teman. Itu saja.

' _Baiklah, Luhan. Kau tidak boleh menangis hanya karena namja tidak punya hati itu._ '

Sejak itu Luhan memutuskan untuk mencoba melupakan Kris sebisanya. Walaupun sepertinya akan sulit, Ia akan tetap berusaha.

.

Tepat pukul 10 malam, Luhan baru menyelesaikan pekerjaan mendadaknya di kantor. Setidaknya kesibukan ini membuatnya melupakan Kris sejenak.

Sepulang dari kantor Luhan pergi ke Club di daerah Gangnam. Luhan sangat jarang ke Club. Dia hanya datang disaat dia merasa sangat tertekan dan ingin melampiaskannya dengan mabuk dan meliuk di lantai dansa. Hanya untuk malam ini saja. Besoknya dia akan kembali seperti biasa. Begitulah Luhan.

.

Hingar bingar musik berdengung di telinga Luhan. Ia langsung mendatangi meja bar untuk memesan minuman beralkohol yang akan membuatnya mabuk. Sambil menunggu si bartender muncul, Luhan melepaskan jasnya menyisakan kemeja putih dan juga dasi ungu tuanya.

"Tolong satu botol vodka!" pinta Luhan saat si bartender muncul.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar, Tuan."

Luhan sedikit menggerakan kepalanya menikmati dentuman musik yang dimainkan oleh sang DJ. Tiba-tiba tatapannya beralih pada sesosok namja tampan yang nampak masih remaja yang sejak tadi memandanginya dari sofa di seberang. Walaupun tertangkap basah oleh Luhan, namja itu tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dan malah mengedip sambil tersenyum pada Luhan.

Luhan memilih tidak peduli dan membalikan badannya ke arah bar. Baginya sederetan berbagai macam jenis alcohol jauh lebih menarik untuk dilihat.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan." Ucap si bartender sambil menyerahkan pesanan Luhan.

"Gomawo." Balas Luhan dan si bartender pun langsung mengangguk sopan dan pergi dari hadapan Luhan.

Tanpa menggunakan gelas, dengan penuh napsu Luhan langsung menegak vodkanya dari botol. Baginya sebotol vodka bagaikan sebotol air mineral yang Ia habiskan dalam sekali teguk saat dehidrasi.

Namja tadi masih memperhatikan Luhan dan Ia cukup tertegun melihat cara minum Luhan.

' _Dia terlihat sangat frustasi_.' batin namja tadi sambil meminum alkoholnya dalam gelas kecil.

Setelah menghabiskan satu botol, Luhan mulai sedikit sempoyongan. Namun Ia masih sadar sepenuhnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai dansa yang semakin penuh sesak karena permainan music sang DJ.

Luhan meliukan tubuhnya dengan indah dan lues. Sepertinya para stripper akan kalah seksi jika dibandingkan dengannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk pinggang Luhan dari samping dan ikut menari sambil terus menempeli Luhan.

Luhan melirik namja yang sudah berani menyentuhnya dengan intim. Ya, itu adalah namja yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Namja itu tersenyum sangat tampan membuat Luhan tertegun sejenak.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Kau?" bisik namja tadi sedikit kencang agar suaranya tidak teredam oleh musik.

"Luhan. Xi Luhan." Luhan balas berbisik sama kencangnya.

Namja itu tersenyum lagi saat mendengar suara Luhan yang sangat merdu beraksen seksi di telinganya. Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya membuat Sehun sedikit kecewa. Namun ternyata Luhan membalikan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Sehun lalu melingkarkan tangannya tepat di leher namja di depannya itu. Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

Luhan meliukan tubuhnya semakin menempeli tubuh Sehun hingga bagian bawahnya sesekali bergesekan dengan milik Sehun. Luhan sengaja melakukannya untuk memancing Sehun. Ia tahu namja di depannya ini sangat tertarik padanya. Lumayan kan jika Ia bisa melakukan one night stand dengan namja setampan Sehun. Jadi Ia tidak perlu membayar mahal hanya untuk menyewa seorang jalang demi memuaskan hasratnya. Lagipula Ia sudah tidak bernapsu melakukan seks dengan yeoja. Jatuh cinta pada Kris membuat Luhan sepenuhnya menjadi gay.

Sementara itu Sehun sesekali menggeram dan memejamkan matanya mendapat perlakuan tersebut dari Luhan, namja cantik incarannya. Ia bahkan dengan penuh suka rela akan menyerahkan tubuhnya sekarang juga.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku, hmm?" bisik Sehun lalu mulai menjilati leher Luhan yang beraroma coklat, sungguh membangkitkan libidonya.

"Sssshhhh… Menurutmu begitu?" ujar Luhan sedikit mendesis saat Sehun mulai menghisap dan menggigit lehernya.

"Tanpa melakukan apapun aku sudah tergoda olehmu." Balas Sehun lalu menghirup dalam aroma leher Luhan yang benar-benar membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia pun berhenti berjoget lalu menyentuh lembut sesuatu yang menonjol di balik celana Sehun.

"Arghh…" Sehun menggeram atas perlakuan Luhan.

"Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan, hmm?" bisik Luhan tepat di depan bibir Sehun.

.

CUP

.

Tanpa menjawab bisikan Luhan, Sehun langsung mencium ganas bibir Luhan yang semanis cherry. Sehun terus melumatnya dengan penuh napsu tapi Luhan tidak membalasnya. Sehun pun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kenapa-tidak-membalas.

"Tidak di sini, sayang." Ucap Luhan sambil menggigit telinga Sehun dengan sensual.

Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan libidonya yang menanjak pesat. Namja di depannya ini benar-benar menggoda. Setelah mengambil jas Luhan yang tersampir di kursi bar, Sehun pun menuntun Luhan keluar dari Club. Ia akan mengajak namja cantik ini ke apartemennya.

.

Setelah sempat berciuman panas di ruang tengah apartemen Sehun. Sehun membawa Luhan ke kamarnya, lebih tepatnya ke ranjangnya. Tanpa malu-malu Luhan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang king size itu diikuti Sehun yang turut berbaring di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan berbaring miring menghadap Sehun membuat namja di sampingnya turut berbaring menghadap Luhan. Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan satunya Ia jadikan bantalan untuk kepala Luhan. Sehun semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan dan menatapnya dalam dengan binar penuh cinta.

Luhan balas menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kagum. Betapa tampan namja di depannya ini, bahkan harus diakui lebih tampan dari Kris. Tapi tetap saja Luhan tidak merasakan debaran seperti saat Ia menatap Kris.

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengelus rahang tegas Sehun.

"Apa itu penting?" balas Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Luhan.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Aku 20." Ucap Sehun pada akhirnya.

Luhan tertawa lumayan keras di depan dada Sehun yang terbalut kemaja hitam ketat.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Sehun sedikit jengkel.

"Kau bohong. Aku melihat seragam SHS di sofa ruang tengahmu tadi. Kecuali kau memang sering tidak naik kelas." goda Luhan membuat Sehun setengah mati menahan malu.

Sial sekali Ia menaruh seragamnya sembarangan. Padahal Ia sudah berencana setidaknya menjadi anak kuliahan. Mengetahui bahwa dirinya masih siswa SHS, Luhan pasti menganggapnya seorang bocah yang belum dewasa. Karena menurut perkiraan Sehun, Luhan adalah seorang namja yang sudah bekerja jika melihat penampilan Luhan malam ini. Walaupun sebenarnya wajah Luhan itu sangat imut dan baby face membuatnya cocok menjadi siswa SHS bahkan JHS.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku 17. Siswa SHS tingkat 12." Aku Sehun dengan wajah tidak rela.

Luhan tertawa lagi kali ini lebih keras saat melihat ekspresi Sehun. Entah kenapa tawa Luhan sangat enak di dengar.

.

DEG DEG DEG

.

Dan Sehun merasakan degupan jantungnya semakin kencang akibat tawa Luhan. Ya memang harus diakui jika namja cantik di hadapannya ini telah membuatnya jatuh cinta bahkan saat pertama kali Sehun melihatnya memasuki Club. Luhan benar-benar mempesonanya sampai sejauh itu.

Luhan langsung terdiam kala Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah serius. Luhan pikir Sehun marah karena Ia menertawakannya. Tapi Sehun justru mengatakan hal yang tak terduga.

"Luhan, aku tau ini terlalu cepat bahkan kita baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu tapi percayalah, Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Saranghae, Luhan-ah. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" ungkap Sehun dengan serius membuat Luhan bungkam.

Apa ini? Sehun memintanya menjadi kekasih? Apa Luhan harus menerima seorang siswa SHS ini menjadi kekasihnya? Ah atau lebih tepatnya menjadi selingkuhan karena Luhan sudah bertunangan dengan Kris.

Luhan menghela napas kasar lalu menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya penuh harap dan Luhan melihat keseriusan di matanya.

"Mianhe, Sehun-ah. Tapi aku sudah bertunangan." Jawab Luhan pada akhirnya.

Ya, Luhan memilih jujur daripada Ia membohongi namja yang serius mencintainya dan malah membuatnya tersakiti pada akhirnya. Cukup Luhan saja yang merasakan bagaimana sakitnya mencintai orang yang tidak balas mencintainya.

Sehun hanya diam. Antara kecewa, bingung dan sedang berpikir.

"Bahkan, tidak bisakah untuk sekedar menjadi selingkuhanmu, Lu? Aku akan selalu ada untukmu jika kau membutuhkanku. Dimana pun dan kapanpun kau boleh memintaku menemuimu. Kau boleh membagi cerita apapun padaku termasuk kisah tentang tunanganmu. Just give me a chance!" pinta Sehun dengan serius.

"Tapi, itu akan menyakitimu Sehun. Aku tidak mau menyakiti orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus." Tolak Luhan dengan halus.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Lu. Itu saja. Bisakah?" pinta Sehun yang sepertinya tidak mau melepaskan Luhan.

"Baiklah." Jawab Luhan pada akhirnya membuat bibir Sehun melengkungkan senyuman.

.

Setelah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih gelap, Sehun langsung melancarkan aksinya yang sempat tertunda. Bercinta dengan Luhan.

Kini mereka tengah berciuman panas sambil berguling-guling di ranjang. Kadang Sehun di atas lalu bergantian Luhan yang di atas. Mereka cukup lama berciuman karena bagi Sehun bagian terseksi yang ada pada Luhan adalah bibirnya. Bibir sensual mungil semerah cherry yang sangat manis. Membuatnya enggan melepaskan bibir itu.

Dan merekapun bersatu malam itu dengan penuh hasrat dan cinta dari pihak Sehun.

.

Matahari pagi sudah menembus ke dalam kamar apartemen Sehun. Terlihat sosok Sehun yang masih betah menutup matanya.

"Luhan-ah…" Sehun menggumam sambil tersenyum mengingat percintaanya semalam bersama Luhan, kekasih hatinya.

Sehun mulai membuka matanya saat merasakan bagian kosong di ranjangnya. Rupanya Luhan sudah pergi. Mungkin dia harus ke kantor pagi-pagi karena sekarang hari Senin. Dan Ia juga harus pergi sekolah tentunya. Untung masih ada waktu untuk bersiap-siap.

"Huft…" Sehun sedikit mendesah kecewa karena Luhan pergi begitu saja, setidaknya Luhan bisa membangunkannya lalu pamit padanya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Sehun langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi.

.

Sehun sudah siap dengan seragamnya dengan tas digendongannya. Ia hendak pergi dan memutuskan sarapan di sekolah namun sesuatu di atas meja makan menarik perhatiannya. Terdapat segelas susu coklat , dua buah roti isi, secarik kertas dan kartu nama.

Sehun langsung membaca kertasnya sambil memakan roti isi kesukaanya.

.

 **Pagi kekasihku yang tampan,**

 **Aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu, semoga kau menyukainya.**

 **Maaf aku pulang tanpa pamit, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu.**

 **Hubungi aku nanti.**

 **-Luhan-**

.

Rasa kekecewaan Sehun terbayar sudah. Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena Luhan. Ia dengan cepat menghabiskan roti isi beserta susunya. Ia pun mengantongi kartu nama Luhan di saku kemejanya. Tanpa membereskan meja makan, Ia langsung bergegas pergi ke sekolah.

.

Sementara itu, Luhan sedang sangat sibuk di kantornya. Setiap hari Senin Luhan akan datang pukul 7 pagi. Dia benar-benar CEO yang teladan.

Drttt Drttt Drrrtt

Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar. Ada pesan dari nomor tak dikenal.

.

 **From : xxxxxxxx**

 **Terimakasih sarapan lezatnya, sayang.**

 **Berkat kau aku tidak telat dengan perut lapar.**

 **Jangan terlalu lelah. Saranghae Luhannieku sayang :***

 **-Kekasihmu yang tampan** -

.

Luhan tersenyum membaca sms dari kekasih SHSnya itu. Dasar anak sekolah.

Entah kenapa Luhan merasa penatnya sedikit menghilang karena Sehun. Semoga saja Sehun bisa membuatnya melupakan Kris. Baginya dicintai lebih baik daripada mencintai tapi lebih baik lagi jika saling mencintai.

.

.

Biasanya sepulang sekolah Sehun tidak ada kegiatan. Ia hanya mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai pelajar, main game atau pergi ke klub. Tapi kali ini Sehun berencana membuat makan malam untuk sang kekasih tercinta. Luhan memang mengirim pesan pada Sehun bahwa Ia akan bermalam di apartemen Sehun.

.

 **From : Nae Sarang**

 **Sehun-ah, aku menginap di apartemenmu malam ini.**

 **Aku pulang sekitar jam 7 malam.**

 **Tunggu aku, oke kekasihku yang tampan?**

.

 **To : Nae Sarang**

 **Baiklah, aku akan siapkan makan malam untuk kita.**

 **Hati-hati di jalan sayang.**

 **Aku selalu menunggumu, Saranghae :***

.

Setelah itu, pesan dari Sehun tidak dibalas lagi oleh Luhan. Ya, Sehun tahu butuh waktu untuk Luhan mencintainya. Sehun tahu Luhan sepertinya sangat mencintai tunangannya. Tapi sampai sekarang Sehun belum tahu mengapa Luhan mau menjadikan Sehun kekasih gelapnya. Apa tunangannya itu tidak membuatnya bahagia? Sepertinya begitu jika melihat cara Luhan yang minum alcohol dengan frustasi kemarin malam.

Dan mulai dari kemarin malam Sehun memang sudah bertekad akan menjaga Luhan, membuat Luhan jatuh cinta padanya dan membuat Luhan bahagia. Hanya itu yang diinginkan Sehun.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Sehun dan Luhan bersantai di depan ruang TV. Mereka sedang menonton acara reality show yang sepertinya lucu karena Luhan terus tertawa. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang salah focus menatap tanpa henti wajah Luhan yang sedang tertawa. Baginya wajah Luhan lebih menyenangkan untuk dilihat dibandingkan apapun.

"Kau terlihat lelah, sayang?" ujar Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Hmm, aku lelah sekali, Hunnie." Jawab Luhan sambil tetap focus pada tontonannya.

"Hunnie?" Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Panggilan sayang dariku hihihi…" balas Luhan dengan malu dan sedikit terkikik.

"Aku menyukainya." Ungkap Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar.

Sesekali Sehun menghirup aroma leher Luhan yang sama sejak kemarin malam, aroma cokelat yang seksi. Sehun mulai mengecupinya dengan pelan membuat Luhan geli sendiri.

"Kau selalu menggoda, Lu. Aku menginginkanmu tapi aku tahu kau sangat lelah." Ungkap Sehun sambil mengecup pipi Luhan dari samping.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kekasihku baik sekaliiiii…" puji Luhan lalu balas mengecup pipi Sehun namun Sehun langsung menahan tengkuk Luhan dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Tentu saja Luhan membalasnya. Luhan pun tersenyum dalam ciumannya merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir Sehun mengunci bibirnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan betapa Sehun mencintainya. Seumur hidup tidak pernah ada yang mencintai Luhan seperti Sehun saat ini. Dalam hati Luhan berdoa agar Ia juga bisa mencintai Sehun.

.

Drttt Drtttt Drttt

.

Getaran ponsel milik Luhan menghentikan ciuman penuh kelembutan tersebut. Nama "Eomma" tertera pada handphone Luhan. Luhan pun langsung menggeser tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan.

"Yeobseo."

"….."

"Aku tidak pulang, Eomma."

"…."

"Mmmmm Aku menginap di rumah Kyungsoo, Eomma." Jawab Luhan sedikit hati-hati.

"…."

"Ne. Nado saranghae, eomma."

.

Entah mengapa hati Sehun sedikit ngilu saat Luhan berbohong bahwa Ia menginap di rumah Kyungsoo dan bukan di apartemennya. Sehun semakin merasakan bahwa posisinya saat ini hanya selingkuhan Luhan. Sehun pun terdiam dan berusaha sebiasa mungkin. Namun Luhan yang memang sudah dewasa menyadari perubahan di wajah Sehun.

"Mianhe, Hunnie. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Eomma." Ucap Luhan dengan sungguh dan tatapan merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana, Lu. Aku mengerti." Balas Sehun berusaha tersenyum.

Namun hal itu membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah. Ia pun terus menatap Sehun lalu memeluknya erat. Melihat Sehun seperti ini membuat Luhan merasa Ia jahat seperti Kris.

Sehun mulai tenang saat Luhan memeluknya seperti ini. Seakan Luhan takut jika Sehun akan marah dan meninggalkannya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Sehun tahu kalau Luhan hanya kasihan padanya.

"Aku tak apa, sayang. Sungguh." Tambah Sehun sambil mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dan mengelus punggungnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau mengantuk hmm?" Tanya Sehun dengan lembut.

"Ne, Hunnie. Aku lelah, ingin tidur." Jawab Luhan tak kalah lembut.

Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu menggendong Luhan yang mulai terlelap ke kamarnya. Sehun membaringkan Luhan di ranjangnya dan Ia ikut berbaring di samping Luhan. Luhan pun langsung beringsut memeluk Sehun.

"Jalja Sehunnie."

"Jalja Luhannie. Saranghae." Balas Sehun sambil tersenyum pahit.

Sehun tahu bahwa Ia sangat bahagia bisa bersama dengan Luhan seperti saat ini. Tapi Sehun juga tahu bahwa kebahagiaannya hanya sementara. Suatu saat nanti Luhan pasti akan pergi darinya untuk bersama tunangan yang dicintainya. Dan pada saat itu Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mendoakan kebahagiaan Luhan.

.

.

 **END?**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
